


月下酒

by Sertraline_Pru



Category: Heroes of the Storm (Video Game), overwatch
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-16 14:41:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18693562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sertraline_Pru/pseuds/Sertraline_Pru





	月下酒

君冠城。风暴枢纽最为重要的主时空之一，尽管经过战火的洗礼，但在纠缠的时空中总有那么几个时刻，让它保持着完整并成为了最好的休整点。

荆棘女王的城堡空着，而其他地方的人则在忙着更要紧的事，没人注意到露台的动静。

“我从来不觉得自己适合这儿。当然不是说这里不够好或者是让人觉得不自在，反而是太让人为所欲为了。”

弓手放下手里的酒壶，朝露台下扒着石阶的忍者伸出手，强忍着几乎溢出来的笑声。

“承认吧，再过一百次你都赢不了我。”

灰蓝色的天空被闪了闪，紫色的光线在天空中游走着，很快，那些像蜂巢一样的光斑迅速展开，变幻出令人目眩的折射效果，开始发出清脆的碎裂声。

“猜猜这次是谁来了。”弓手眯起眼睛，看着天空中的异动。

忍者没有接受弓手的帮助，只用脚踩在石雕上轻轻用力，倾身向上便攀上了阳台。他摘下自己的面罩，将弓手的酒壶捞起来贴在耳边晃了晃，随即露出满意的笑容扭开给自己灌了一大口。

“暴风城的小王子……不，已经是新王了。应该是他，我跟你赌三块达布隆币。”源氏不再觉得焦躁了，他往露台上摆着的沙发一倒，瞥眼看着弓手同样眯起眼睛，“就跟大哥来的时候一样，瓦里安等的太久了……这时候他应该在接引点准备妥当了吧。”

“那我给你五块，源氏。另外两块是报酬，我想让你再给我讲一次那个故事。”半藏席地而坐，他从源氏手里接过酒壶，将另外更小的一只水囊解开往里兑上些才喝一口：“关于两条神龙夜不归宿的那个，我可听到你在战斗时拿这个跟人打趣了。”

“那明明是你带坏我的！只不过那时候所有人都以为是我鼓动你，半藏——”源氏忽然来了兴致，他从沙发上弹起来，手绕过半藏肩头将他按向自己怀里。忍者低下头，将他兄长唇边沾着的液滴吮了个干净：“你在酒里加了什么，冲的这么淡？”

“是治疗之泉，我们刚路过花园时拿的。难道你就不想问我点儿别的吗？甚至都不想吻我一下。”半藏笑了出来，在源氏想要抬头时拉住了对方的发带吻了回去。

清酒本就恬淡的涩味被甘甜的泉水冲淡，只剩下极轻的酒味扩散在唇齿间。而同这一次的亲吻一样，味觉上的黏腻转瞬即逝，半藏放开源氏，他睁开眼看着那些近在咫尺的伤痕，轻轻揪住幼弟的脸颊扯了扯：“比如为什么我会来到时空枢纽，还有今晚为什么我会同意来君冠城。”

“因为我们需要夜不归宿，尽可能多的把时间留给他们的庆典。至于前一个问题，我想我还是不知道的好。”源氏皱起眉头，他拍开半藏的手，而后者则欺身而上，将自己重新推回宽大的沙发上压了上去。

“他们告诉我有重新开始的机会。而你则先我一步来到了这。”这次半藏的语气严肃了许多：“但我觉得不管对你说多少次，你都不会太在意这种事实。”

“我当然不在意。”源氏拉住半藏的手，牵引着他兄长的动作往下，最后停在自己的左胸煞有介事：“我已经重新开始了不知道多少次，所以我不在意这种说辞了。”

无论是“新的开始”，还是“某人存在的地方”。都更像是小孩子的借口，而并非适合两个中年人在此时谈论的说辞。

半藏分明还想向源氏再说些什么，但就像是被什么东西哽住了喉咙，让他语塞并开始难堪。

远处天空碎裂的声音逐渐转变成了一种蜂鸣，时空的裂隙正在恢复正常。入夜前沉沉的黑幕被最后的光束照亮，随着响亮的声音仿佛暴雨将至。

“小时候你会害怕暴雨，我还记得那时候你半夜钻到我房间，还会傻乎乎的往我怀里躲。”半藏下意识的抬起手挡在了源氏眼前，如释重负。

“但是你来的那天可没人替我遮住眼睛，哥哥。我都已经忘了我会害怕这种事了。”

半藏看到源氏的嘴角翘起，露出尖尖的虎牙像是得逞了。

“不过后来我也会去你房间就是了，虽然岛田城唯一不欢迎我的人也只有大哥那儿。”

忍者的手滑到兄长的腰间，而半藏则咬紧了嘴唇，以免自己发出什么让人难堪的声音来。神龙们曾有夜不归宿的记录，而后来禁闭的日子里他们则被分开在两处，恐怕只有兄弟俩才知道那段时间他们各自是怎么过的。

“就在这儿做吗？”半藏挪开手，挑眉时已经在解开自己的衣物。夏季轻薄的羽织很快被他褪净，滑到腰间连同早就被解开的武装带一起堆成小小的一团。

“反正是要夜不归宿了，我们还能去哪儿？”源氏的笑意此时再也掩盖不住，甚至有些脸红起来不知该把眼睛放哪儿。

而他的兄长也一贯果断，在幼弟觉得难为情之前采取了行动。弓手跨坐在源氏身前，将手背到身后在忍者胯间摸索。他得手的很快，源氏从不是他的对手，哪怕在床上也是。半藏将源氏的性器握在掌中，将还未完全苏醒的欲望用手指在顶端撩拨着。

源氏已经完全侧过了脸，他才不想看到自己兄长脸上那样微妙又色情的神色。而他才走神不过一瞬间，半藏就已经滑到他腿间，含住了性器的顶端用牙齿轻轻咬着敏感的棱凸向他提出抗议。先是顶端，继而是血管叱张的柱体，半藏湿润的唇瓣下滑，弄出湿润的响声一寸寸用温热的口腔刺激着源氏。

这样的刺激远比一万个亲吻来得直接。  
而忍者也忍不住伸手撑在兄长脑后，贪图着瞬间的快感，挺身尝试让他的兄长吞入更多。他们年轻时也曾无数次这样做过。只不过那时半藏会做些更出格的事，在自己被挑动之前就忍不住向对方出手，直到两个人紧密契合才罢休。

“别戏弄我了，大哥。你知道我会忍不住射在你喉咙里的。”源氏深吸口气，压抑着自己想在兄长口中抽插的欲望，放开兄长的发辫向后缩去。

半藏却不肯善罢甘休。他所幸由着源氏后退，让那根东西缓缓滑出一半，只用舌尖舔弄着顶端吮吸起来。弓手抬眼窥伺幼弟的表情，眉峰稍动便带着十足的挑衅，似乎在向源氏重复着那句“你永远都不是我的对手”。

“……嘶。”

几乎到达了忍耐的巅峰，而长兄的戏弄也就到此刻戛然而止。半藏最终放过了源氏，他也不想过早的就让对方缴枪，因为那对这个夜晚而言实在是太过浪费。

“我到底为什么会来这呢儿……”半藏笑了出声，再次起身时揽住源氏的后颈与人深吻。弓手伸展着腰肢，只是稍稍向后一点儿便去用臀缝抵在湿漉漉的性器上轻轻撞了撞：“我受到了召唤，但不为所动……我明明觉得已经没有什么能让我改变主意了，果然还是不想输给你。我不觉得你能去的地方，是我无法挑战的。”

“或者直白的说……你很想我。”源氏制住了他的兄长，在对方再次挑衅前，他觉得应该主动做出些什么才好。他将对方抱在怀中，再次翻身时牢牢地将对方按在了自己身下：“将自己放不下的那一部分留在过去吧，现在你到了时空枢纽，所有时间与空间都已经乱成一团了，你完全可以说服自己你很想我，毕竟连这个世界都一团糟了。”

源氏一连串的话语随着细碎的亲吻一起落在他兄长的鬓边与脖颈，几乎像对方一样带有侵略性且不留丝毫余地。他的手抚上半藏尾椎，缓缓向上用力让对方抬起腰肢迎合着自己下一步的插入。

正如他们原本时空中发生的事情一样。南风与北风彻夜交欢，将彼此交付在狭窄的爱情中，以希能让对方低头。那应该是怎样的热爱，或者原本他们该交付对方怎样的热爱。任他们如何叫嚣发问，也从没能从其他地方获得过答案。

“那我一定是被乌鸦之神诅咒了。源氏，随便哪个恶神的诅咒都行。现在我承认……我很想你。”

而源氏却从没想过自己能够听到兄长的承认，他甚至觉得自己听错了，几乎是下意识的张口咬在兄长肩头，他想确认这不是一场梦，但他首要的目的却是确认对方的真实。

“你知道的，你知道的。无论你在哪儿……我都想拥抱你。”


End file.
